1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tank valve unit having a fuel cutoff valve installed on a support body that is housed inside a fuel tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
In one known design for a tank valve unit of this kind, a fuel cutoff valve is installed on a support body by being attached through screw fastening, welding, or the like, for example see JP 1-301227 A. However, such prior art designs for attaching a fuel cutoff valve to a support body have the problems of an increased number of parts due to the need for screws, and of requiring a laborious operation for attaching or welding the components.